1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container for a hand gun and ammunition and more particular to a container which can be secured within the passenger compartment of a vehicle securing the handgun and ammunition.
2. Background of the Invention
The laws of the various states differ considerably with respect to the possession and carrying of hand guns. In many states it is illegal to carry a hand gun in public unless the individual is a law enforcement officer or has been properly licensed by the appropriate state authority. In many states it is illegal to carry a hand gun unless it is carried openly and overtly so that it can be viewed by other individuals. In still other states it is legal to carry a hand gun in public in a concealed location, such as a shoulder holster under a jacket or a belt holster overlaid by a jacket.
Still further the laws from state to state vary with respect to the carrying of hand guns or any weapons in a vehicle. Some states require all fire arms to be carried in an unloaded condition, and be locked in the trunk of the vehicle. Still other states allow an individual who is properly licensed to carry a hand gun to place the hand gun on the seat of the vehicle or in some other location in the passenger compartment of the vehicle as long as it is in plain sight. Many other states prohibit the carrying of a hand gun in the passenger compartment of the vehicle if the hand gun is positioned in a concealed position such as under the seat, etc.
Applicant's invention is directed to a container which is securable within the passenger compartment of a vehicle and for use by individuals who are properly licensed to carry a hand gun, be they law enforcement individuals or ordinary citizens, which permits the removal of the hand gun from the body holster and the positioning of the hand gun in the container in either a secured or unsecured position so as to provide for a more comfortable operation of the vehicle while at the same time providing the individual with rapid and easy access to the hand gun.
There are patented devices for carrying a hand gun on the individual person, these devices being in the form of pouches or fanny packs as evidenced by U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,355 to Williams and U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,031 to Volpei. Still further there are security assemblies which secure a hand gun in an open accessible position as disclosed by Rassias in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,768,816 and 5,611,164. These security assemblies are particularly designed for mounting of the assembly on the dashboard of a police squad car.
Still further, there are assemblies for securing the hand gun and holster within a vehicle such as that disclosed by Serres in U.S. Pat. No. 4,256,245.
Applicant's invention offers an improvement and advantage over the prior art in that it can be mounted on the passenger seat of the vehicle or the front floor of the vehicle and allows for the easy removal and storage of the hand gun from the individual's holster yet permits easy access to the hand gun if need be.
Still further applicant's invention provides that the gun is in clear sight and not concealed when the individual is in the vehicle, yet permits the individual the option to secure the hand gun in a concealed position within the secured container when the individual leaves the vehicle and wishes to leave the hand gun within the vehicle.